


Pregnancy Announcement by Howard

by Dusty1918



Series: ___ by Howard [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Baby Sousa on the way, F/M, Pregnant Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Howard Stark deserves to be punched in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Announcement by Howard

Daniel stops the car in front of Howard’s mansion and turns to Peggy. “Are you ready?”

“I believe so.” They’d called their families and Angie with the news. Now it was time for Howard and the Jarvises. 

They walk hand in hand to the front door. Seconds after Peggy knocks, Jarvis opens the door. 

“Ah, Mrs. Sousa and Chief Sousa, how lovely to see you this fine day. Please come in. Dinner is nearly ready.” Before their wedding luncheon had ended, Jarvis had switched from calling her “Miss Carter” to “Mrs. Sousa”.

Peggy and Daniel follow him into a living room near the dining room. “I’m going to check on dinner. Mr. Stark should be up from his lab shortly. Ana, be a dear and fix them drinks,” Jarvis says before he leaves the room.

“We have a lovely champagne this evening. May I pour you glasses?”

“That would be great,” Daniel answers.

‘Water for me, please. I’ve been a little under the weather.”

“I hope it isn’t too serious, Mrs. Sousa.”

They hear Howard before he turns the corner to enter the room. "Gee, Peg, if you are sick maybe you shouldn’t be here.”

Howard enters the living room. He takes one look at Peggy before saying, “Peg, your tits are huge. What are you knocked up or something?”

Ana gasps excitedly, Peggy crosses her arms across her chest, and Daniel goes into protective husband mode. 

“Hey, those are my wife’s tits, I mean breasts, you are talking about!” Daniel pulls back his right hand and punches Howard in the face. The mustached man falls to the ground. The collision with Howard’s face knocks Daniel off balance and he stumbles backwards into a chair.

“Daniel!” Peggy rushes to his side and takes his hand in hers.

“Sorry, Peggy,” he says sheepishly. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s alright, Daniel. Besides, sometimes he deserves a good punch to the face.”

“I take it I’m not the only Sousa to punch Howard Stark.” She smiles as she shakes her head. 

“Hey, I’m right here!,” Howard says as he take some ice from Ana. 

“Serves you right, Mr. Stark, announcing their news before they could.”

“They should be thanking me.”

“Thanking you? Ha! Why on earth should we do that?,” Peggy says with a laugh. 

Climbing slowly to his feet, Howard says, “Because the deed that got done to make my namesake happened on the Honeymoon I paid for.”

Daniel looks at Peggy. They speak at the same time, “We are not naming the baby after him.”

“We have a few months to discuss names. I’ll get you to change your minds,” Howard says as Jarvis enters the room.

“I appear to have missed something,” he says as he observes Howard with ice on his left eye and Peggy holding ice on Daniel’s right hand.

Ana looks at the Sousas with a question in her eyes and Peggy nods. “Darling, Chief and Mrs. Sousa are expecting a little one and Mr. Stark announced it before they could.”

Jarvis turns to Peggy and Daniel. “Congratulations. I am sure Mr. Stark made the announcement in his usual tactful way.”

“Yeah, his tact earned his eye a meeting with my fist.”

Jarvis leans down to whisper to Daniel. “Chief Sousa, I cannot tell you the number of times I wished I could sock Mr. Stark.”

“Hey, I can hear you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent time this AM looking up the history of slang terms for female breasts. Decided Howard would use tit instead of boobs or knockers. Though I am sure he is fond of saying knockers as well.


End file.
